Heretofore, information distribution devices providing information, including content such as written audio or video content, to users included a kiosk terminal. Kiosk terminals used as information distribution devices include a terminal having a function of distributing various types of digital content to a user's portable terminal in response to an operation of the user.
However, digital content has a large size and a large distribution load on a network and kiosk architecture.